


Heated Lover's Sacrifice

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to miss you.” A quick phrase in between hungry kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Lover's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is so

Heated lips press together. 

A sob works its way out of one, teeth biting and tongues probing. Tears stain their cheeks, eyes squeeze shut. 

“I'm going to miss you.” A quick phrase in between hungry kisses. 

“Me too.” A gasp and teeth tug on a lower lip. “We can't, not here.”

“I want you one last time.”

“This has to be enough.”

Bodies separate, longing looks are cast one last time. 

“Goodbye, Josh.”

“Goodbye, Tyler.” 

The knife is driven through Tyler's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr @joshlerfcker I wanna write stuff for people


End file.
